The Looney Tunes
The Looney tunes & friends show is a show inspired by the looney tunes show and will run for eight seasons with eighty episodes for each one it will have a laugh track to go with it Season 1 # moving in-bugs lola and taz move into a new neighborhood and meet the they're new neighbors daffy duck on one side and the loud family on the other but something strange is going on in this neighborhood and bugs is gonna find out # the forgotten toons-bugs comes across an old junkyard where he finds out forgotten toons were sent there and forgotten bugs must help the forgotten toons be remembered again # confound these ponies-the my little pony characters are introduced and when they get into the mix all heck is about to break loose # squeaks the squirel-squeaks come into the bunny family when it is revealed that he lives in bugs tree bugs spends seems to spend more time with him making daffy jealous so daffy plans to get rid of him # the flynn fletcher family-bugs and lola meet the flynn fletcher family while taz perry and the other owca agents go on a mission to stop dr. parenthesis from draining the world's water supply # scamming turtle-when cecil turtle escapes prison for scamming leni loud bugs bunny and the other residents must band together to stop him # loincloth the barbarian-when a hotshot barbarian kicks everyone out of they're homes they must gather they're own army to defeat him and give him a taste of his own medicine # the beach episode-when a surfer dude bully named cowabunga starts claiming the beach of his own he kidnaps lola and bugs must save her #sporky the spartan-when a spartan army leader starts getting rabbit problems mainly bugs and lola Hilarity ensues #vacation for two-when bugs and daffy go to a spa they end up fighting over a premium spot only yo reveal that it was reserved for squeaks #who is the real bugs?-when a bugs bunny imposter tries to frame bugs for various crimes bugs must clear his name and find the imposter #poker night-in a parody of poker night at the inventory the viewer is invited to play poker against bugs bunny leni loud,princess luna,and foxy #nightmare at 33 feet in the air-in a parody of the the infamous twilight zone episode nightmare at ten thousand feet bugs encounters a gremlin and must stop it from wrecking the plane #the gill monster-a gill monster is attacking the neighborhood only to reveal he just is lost and wants to go home bugs must help the monster get back to the swamp before the national guard brings him in for experiments #daffy duck's injury-when daffy duck injures himself while snowboarding he vows he shall never go outside again tina and leni must convince him otherwise but they must end getting attacked by donkey kong (this episode was inspired by the spongebob episode i had an accident) #in the movies-when bugs sees a egotistical movie star ruining his owner's movie he must stop him #mocking the censors-the censors monkey's are fed up with violence going on in real life so they decide to censor it (this is inspired by an episode of family guy only this will have more kid friendly humor) #mafia and foods-when a mafia try to kill wile e. coyote for destroying their boss' home wile e. tries to hide from them. #looney wars-in a parody of star wars a dark helmeted space overlord is destroying everything in space and it's up to bugs to save all of space #squeak's parents-when it was revealed that squeaks was orphaned after his parents disappeared bugs and squeaks set ou and reunite them after they find out that squeak's parents are still out there #looney nonesene cinema 200-in a parody of mystery science theater 3000 bugs is abducted into space and must sit through horrible movies and keep his sanity with the help of his robot friends #cold thor-when bug's godly buddy thor the god of thunder get's a cold sore he and squeaks must find him the godly water for when gods get cold sores they could lose they're powers but loki tried to stop him but ends up backfiring on him every attempt #toon physics 101-bugs narrates a instructional film about how to care for cartoons #catchagon-when bugs and squeak are sucked into a popular video game cash bashem must help them get home but when evil villains in they're way it might be in for more then they bargained for #tweety the kindly viking-in tweety's and sylvester's debut episode the looney tunes and all they're friends reenact lyle the kindly viking with tweety in the main role and sylvester in the role of the villain Sylvester voncat #t.u.n.e.s-in a parody of f.r.i.e.n.d.s daffy bugs lola tina and porky are forced to live together #the fresh duck of bel air-in a parody of the fresh prince of bel air daffy is sent to live with his aunt and uncle in bel air but in the end turns out it was a mixup #the robot-sporky and loincloth team up and build a robot to chase bugs and lola to destory them (note:includes a foghorn leghorn cameo when the robot shoots at his face making it black and crispy prompting him to say what i do what i do?) #a fresh new start for daffy-when daffy overhears tina saying that she would like someone who isn't crass bugs and lola try to get daffy to be nice #urkel duck-in a parody of family matters daffy's cousin urkel visits the gang only to be revealed to be an awkward wacky clumsy nerd who breaks everything then says did i do that? #storm warning-when a storm is forcasted to hit the neighborhood everyone is forced to go the the town storm shelter #the race-the whole town gathers for a race through the whole town only to reveal cecil made it up to get ratings, which cecil is arrested and sent to prison #acme loo-bug and daffy look back at they're jobs at acme loo #the easter special (2-part special)-when bugs is captured by an evil corporation thinking he is the easter bunny his friends must help him escape before easter is ruined #the baseball game-cecil challenges wile e. to a baseball game if wile e. wins he can get all the free tacos he wants if cecil wins he has to obey him in the end cecil get's arrested for breaking into fort knox #the legend of flatfoot-when a legendary beast is seen in the forest daffy makes it his duty to find him #wrestling's weirdest match ever-a narrator narrates the story of the masked carrot vs pressed duck in a documentary style episode lola serves as a third party wrestler bunny bomb (guest star:hulk hogan) #be a good sport-lynn loud and bugs bunny commentate on a basketball match but when the teams are cheating bugs and lynn teaches them to be good sports (note: this is inspired by the mickey mouse short of the same name) #channel surfing-when cecil turtle traps bugs and daffy in a tv bugs and and daffy must get out before they are trapped forever which they do and cecil is arrested for capturing them and stealing a power remote #the pest-when a pest invades bugs and lola's home they must get rid of it #attack of the giant turtle-when cecil accidentally drinks toxic waste he becomes a giant monster and attacks the neighborhood bugs uses a pin to deflate him down to size and cecil is arrested and sent to jail #loincloth's joy of a hunt-loincloth decides to hunt bugs lola steps to help bugs not get hunted #playboy returns-when bug's old pal playboy penguin returns he is revealed to be homeless bugs reluctantly let's him in but lola find him adorable #gossamer and witch hazel-when gossamer and witch hazel move in bugs and lola must help them fit in #squeaks come home-when squeaks causes a mess bugs scolds him his feelings hurt squeaks runs away bugs and lola must find him before something bad happens to him #lola croft and the blue monkey-in a parody of tomb raider lola croft must find the blue monkey diamond before it ends up in the wrong hands mainly cecil turtle #pizzariba-speedy gonzales reopens his pizzariba restaurant giving bugs and friends fond memories but the restaurant might not be open for long as the health inspector might shut it down # pepe and penlope-pepe le pew and penelope pussycat move into the neighborhood planning to get married # spike the dragon-twilight sparkle introduces bugs to her assistant spike bugs then decides to give him a tour of the neighborhood little do they know that cecil plans to capture him and make a fortune putting him as a tourist attraction cecil might have bit off more then he can chew though as spike proves to be a handful as in the end he goes insane gives him back and ends up in a mental home # the mad doctor lightens up-the mad doctor is feeling sad after remembering his past bugs tries to help him not feel sad as he gives him the time of his life # a lonely martian-marvin the martian is set in the neighborhood but is lonely bugs helps him get a girlfreind # pete puma get's fired-after pete puma get's fire from the zoo bugs helps him try to get a new job # bugs phineas and ferb-bugs phineas and ferb go on an adventure to save the star nosed mole # turtle sues bunny-cecil sues bugs bunny for injuries caused by bugs but cecil is hiding something in the end cecil's injuries turn out to be fake and cecil is take to court and bugs is cleared of all charges # something smells-bugs and the gang smell something stinky they must figure out the cause # bug's nephew-bug's nephew comes to the neighborhood and spends time with bugs to make up for lost time # lola vs the monorail- lola has her suspicions when a con artist (voice by guest star neil patrick harris) pitches a monorail system to be made using extra money the government has (this is inspired by the simpsons episode marge vs monarail) # the halloween episode-when everyone celebrates halloween a deadly hunter comes into town hunting down all of the neighborhood # buster busts loose-based on the old tiny toons game of the same name buster must stop montanna max from sabotaging a movie set # foxy's gold rush-when foxy is swindled out of his gold he tricks the trickster into giving it back in several casino style games # the mad doctor's robot ruckus-the mad doctor must stop a runaway robot when it goes out of control # foxy the farmer-foxy runs a farm but finds out it may be tougher then he thought # how bugs and daffy won the west-the mad doctor narrates how bugs and daffy saved the town from nasty canasta # tune trek-the looney tunes crew stars in a parody of star trek and must face the evil fraud v(played by elmer fudd) from destroying the universe # selling out-when a representative of a big company want's to hire bugs as they're mascot bugs declines not wanting to be a sell out but the company man is determined to hire him # the imposter-when an imposter dresses up as bugs bugs is blamed for crimes and must clear his name # a looney tunes Christmas carol -in this Christmas special daffy is revealed to hate Christmas so the ghosts of Christmas past present and future try to convince him to love it # milkshake-a pink cat from billy and mandy ends up in bug's house so they decide to adopt him as a pet taz get's jealous but must save him when they both get stranded in a dessert # mother's day for daffy-with everyone's mother's visiting for mother's day everything is fine till daffy reveals he never got to saw his mother only when he was a duckling but never saw her again so the gang set out to find her # bug's past-bugs finally tells about his past and how he came to this world # guitair zero-when daffy get's addicted to a guitar playing game he is heckbent on getting the highscore so much he even goes through many attempts to stay up # scared duck-daffy is reluctant to celebrate halloween with his friends as he doesn't like being scared his friends teach him that it's okay to be scared # the curse of the dutchman's ghost-a ghost of an old dutchman huants the town the gang must put a stop to his plans # squeak's family-squeak's family comes to visit hilarity ensues # the looney zone-in a halloween special the gang parodies numerous tales from the show the twilight zone # toons give thanks-in this thanksgiving special the toons prepare for thanksgiving but hijinks ensue # black friday daffy-daffy duck thinks black Friday is where he get's free stuff at stores hilarious chaos ensues # super looney tooney parody fighters-in a parody of mighty morphin power rangers the evil gretta gorgonzola plans to take over the world forcing ottodon and his robot companion martian-5 (Played by marvin the martian) to recruit bugs,lola daffy,tina,candace and foxy as a team of super powered colorful spandex wearing heroes # babszilla-babs imagination runs wild as babszilla comes to life # the invasion (season finale)-the gang must stop marvin the martian from invading they're neighborhood thus they must also team up with they're other neighbors in the end marvin realizes how much of a friend bugs is and ends up crying season 2 # quiet-Lola tries to get a good nights rest but struggles as next door neighbor Yosemite Sam keeps being loud # master's apprentice-in this remake of the tiny toons adventures short buster is apprentice to master cartoon maker bugs bunny but when he starts playing with bug's magical TV he ends up in over his head # bugs bunny's last day-thinking he is gonna die after a doctor's note bugs decides to spend his last day on earth to the fullest # beach party chaos-Cecil tries to ruin bugs bunny's beach party but get's arrested after every attempt # giant land-bugs and friends encounter a giant after reading jack and the beanstalk and must escape before they are giant food # the end-when bugs is sent to the hospital it looks like he could die the gang shares they're fondest memories with him to mourn him pretty much everyone he knows does this # the tunes meets the titans-the looney tunes meet the teen titans and must team up when Cecil teams up with slade to take over # circus follies-the gang helps a ringmaster with his circus but Cecil plans to ruin it to his own gain # happy new year-the gang celebrate new year but the villains plan to ruin it # i've been framed-when lola is framed for a crime she didn't commit the gang must clear her name # gabby's back-porky is surprised when his old partner gabby the goat returns only to reveal he is homeless in the end Oswald offers him a home in wasteland # whammy-the mascot of press your luck whammy makes a mess out of the neighborhood bugs and the gang must stop him before it is made rotten dump of a mess # the skeleton party-the gang meets up with a gang of skeletons who have a party but cecil wants to use them to make a fortune # Pokemon go away-when a Pokemon trainer mistakes the tiny toons for Pokemon the toons must try to outsmart him # Bunny meets Rabbit-bugs bunny meets roger rabbit an old friend from toontown but his stay is in peril as roger is being hunted by Elmer # Smile darn ya smile-in a remake of the classic short bugs bunny is a train conductor but must go through different obstacles # roger rabbit in breadcrumbs-in this remake of the mickey mouse short of the same name roger finds a little bird name muffins and must help him find food but the pigeons hog it all # Sylvester gives up-Sylvester thinking that trying to catch Tweety is hazardous to his health gives it up but realizes it's harder then it looks. # BUGS-in a parody of Doug Bugs Bunnie Must woo Lola Mustard before Daffy Klutz does with the help of his friend Porky Christmas card # The Nostalgia bunny-Bugs parodies the Nostalgia Critic and reviews a bad movie known as Hop # The Bunstons-Bug's and Lola's lives are viewed in the future in a parody of the Jetsons # The Bunstones-Bug's and Lola's lives are viewed this time in a parody of the Flintstones # Free country usa-bugs and lola head to free country after taking wrong turn at Albuquerque usa where they encounter strong in an antagonistic role # Sports Blab-Sports Blab returns as Porky Pig and Tweety report the news of Lola Bunny's wardrobe malfunction,Penelope Pussycat's wedgie accident and cover the championship wrestling as the champion Beaky Buzzard takes on Wile e coyote # T.U.N.E.S EPISODE 1 -In the first episode of T.U.N.E.S-Roger Rabbit moves in and causes chaos after overhearing Daffy talking about getting rid of him Roger runs away # Sports Blab episode 2-In this edition of Sports Blab Porky Pig and Tweety report on Homestar Runner's leg injury rumor's concerning space jam 2 and a look and Strong Bad's exclusive interview with Lola Bunny # looneylympics-in a parody of the film animalympics the Olympics are held with the looney tunes as athletes #The dancing clown-Bugs and the gang have to deal with a psycho clown that likes to dance the results are hilarious #fan mail-the gang reads fanmail sent in by fans like you #the speed dash-homestar runner rainbow dash the road runner and speedy gonzales compete in a race to see who is the fastest as strong bad wile e coyote and sylvester the cat try to stop them but in the end win the race themselves #fan mail again-with so much of it piling up the gang decides to read fan mail #pixel palette-the gang are sent into a video game and must escape #toons of the galaxy-in a parody of the hit marvel movie the gang plays the galactic team of heroes bugs as star bunny lola as gabunla crusher as drax squeaks as stunner squirrel and daffy as druel #never felt so alive-the looney tunes are turned into puppets in a slew of muppet like sketches #woman's wrestling-the ladies of the looney tunes animaniacs tiny toons and many other shows that have appeared on this show wrestle each other in a all out brawl for the trophy filled with wedgies,spankings, and unbelievably swirlies #level up-bugs and squeaks decides to enter a dojo due to him getting beat up by a bigger bunny but the sensei turns out to be a poacher and the duo must defeat him #Twinkie rampage-after trying his first twinkie taz goes on a rampage looking for twinkies the gang must stop him #Marvin the martian's guide to the earth-marvin the martian teaches a group of alien kids a lesson of things that happen on earth but ends up getting injured #Who bonked lola bunny-when a mysterious figure bops lola bunny on the head buster and babs must find out who #the tag team champs-yakko wakko and dot must wrestle the tag team champs as they are they're opponents #terror toons of the dark -in this special episode the gang is stuck in the woods so they have a contest to see who can tell the scariest story bug's story: the telltale carrot daffy's story: the tale of no return lola's story: the story of the muddy hand Tina's story: the tale of the haunted office (this episode is a parody of the nick show are you afraid of the dark) #Toons from the crypt-buster as the cryptkeeper returns as he has more stories to tell tales: the goblin's curse-babs get's turned into a goblin after making fun of one herself roasted you-Tina get's a new oven but it turns out it wants to eat her wait till bugs get's even-Lola breaks bug's new vase and tries to hide the remains #Sports Blab Episode 3-IN this episode of sports blab porky and tweety cover the mud wrestling event as well as lola's permanent wedgie removal results and interview homestar runner about his upcoming movie #Computing-Lola and bugs are sent into the computer and must fight through different game worlds #Toons From The Crypt-Buster Bunny returns as new toons from the Crypt are waiting to be told #Tooney Reboot-in a special episode buster and babs end up in mainframe and must help bob dot and enzio defend it from megabyte #Bugs to the future-Bugs ends up in acmetropolis and meet's the looney tunes descendants including his he must find a way home or he will be stuck in time #Bedtime for Bugsy-Bugs tries to get some sleep but struggles as noises keep him awake #The fly-Bug's struggles to get rid of a pesky fly but ends up missing it the instant it's gone #Lost dog-Bug's and daffy are hired by Lola to find a lost dog name mark Anthony and bring him home #Music day-in this musical special music videos are made starring the characters let it go from frozen starring babs bunny beliver by the monkeys starring buster alejandro by lady gaga starring fifi virus alert and dare to be stupid starring gogo dodo the car wash starring lola bunny smooth criminal by micheal jackson starring claudette dupri i'm sexy and i know it by lmafo starring bugs bunny and never gonna give you up starring the whole cast #Wile and Beaky vs. Cecil-when cecil the turtle rips them off wile coyote and beaky buzzard decide to get him back at the end cecil is arrested and raped by magila gorrila in prison #Boys in the band-bugs,daffy,wile,ralph,buford,elmer,yosemite sam,and phineas form a boy band to raise money called the silver panthers but stress in the band threatens to tear them apart luckily love handel decides to help them out #Playtime-When a Playtime Lola doll goes out of control it tries to kill Lola prompting there can only be one (parody of child's play) #ms.cougar returns-ms.cougar returns and comes to the neighborhood but it is revealed that Joshie Bug's smarty of a brother has a crush on her #Spank the cougar-ms.cougar starts trying to eat Bug's making Joshie furious so left with little choice he spanks her at every time she tries to eat Bug's ms.cougar tries to avoid Joshie's eye but is constantly outsmarted by him #ms.cougar's scheme-when ms.cougar bet's that her boyfriend joshie can't go one day without spanking her and schemes to win against him in the end she loses and ends up becoming his spankings slave as part of the bet #Mr. Porky's Wild Ride-porky pig unknowingly buys a car belonging to ghost rider and hilarity ensues #T.U.N.E.S episode 2-in this episode the gang tries to expose a cartoon company ripping them off #The Break in-Claudette Dupri tries to break in to several houses but can't get through the security systems #The new squirrel-when scurry of the roller squirrels comes into town and squeaks tries to woo her but he is too nervous his friends try to help him #The Compilation episode-A compilation of short films starring some of the characters of the show are looked at #speedy's hot foot-sylvester tries to chase speedy but is too hot to do so #lola vs capong-lola had to deal with with a gangster named hal capong holding her hostage and fast #freakazoid returns-after a long away from crime freakazoid goes back into crime fighting and about time too more villains are on the loose #ms.cougar's prank day secret-ms.cougar has a secret and tries to keep it but josie want's to find out as it's prank day in the end it turns out that she wears male tighty whities # # # # # # # # # # # season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 6 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 7 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 8 (final) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia IN the break in a running gag is claudette dupri getting a wedgie on a tv you can see them watching old looney tunes cartoons